


Emoji Hearts

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Molly keeps reminding Katherine how much she loves her.





	Emoji Hearts

Molly Patel stands over Katherine Newbury at her dressing room, watching the blonde haired Englishwoman talk show host get her makeup done by a hired artist on set. Katherine can see Molly’s reflection through the dresser mirror and can’t help but think how cute she looks wearing aquamarine.

“Is there a reason why you’re standing beside me, ogling at my very existence?” Katherine questioned, trying to keep still, while getting her face brushed up with concealer.

“Yes,” Molly answered brightly. “I just wanted to know if you got the text message I sent you not too long ago? The one with the emoji hearts?”

“I am not a text reader. I’ve got no time for that, so, no, I did not,” Katherine replied. “And what the bloody hell is an _‘emoji’_ anyway?”

“Good one, Katherine,” Molly snorted. “Seriously, though...” She kept beaming through the mirror and waited, while the older woman made an odd, confused look in return.


End file.
